Angel Island Distress
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Maria's First Date. While camping and hiking with her friends, Maria wonders to a campsite and accidently took a ring. She sneaks away to give the ring back, but ends up becoming a prisoner of Finitevus and the Destructix instead with her friends. Can Shadow and the other save them from the evil group?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Island Camping

On the floating Island of Angel Island, Sonic and friends are having a camp out today. The ones who show up are Sonic,Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Maria, and surprisingly Shadow. Of course, Maria is able to convince him and Shadow like to spend some more time with her.

After arriving Angel Island, everyone are setting up camp and more friends arrive. The Chaotix; Vector, Charmmy, and Espio, along with Mighty and Ray, and Charmmy's friend, Saffron. The only locals who are on the island are Knuckles and his girlfriend, Julie-Su. Everyone also help each other pitch each other's tents and set a fire place along with logs to sit on. Once everything is ready, the camping can begin.

Maria looks at the edge of the island close to the Master Emerald Shrine to see the world that is being passed by from being on the island.

"Wow! This is really amazing. I never seen a floating island before. And I can see the world from up here," Maria happily says.

Julie-Su walks to Maria, "It sure is. You can practically see the whole world from here."

"I'm very happy to meet you Julie-Su," Maria says.

"I can say the same about you. It's nice to meet a Robotnik that isn't trying to take over the world," Julie-Su teases.

Maria giggles, "I've been told a lot. But I'm just happy to get to see the planet after so long."

"From what Sonic and the others told me, you lived in a Space Colony ARK for a long time and never got to experience a life on your home planet," Julie says.

"Not, but I'm glad to be here now, making new friends, going to new places, and I'm glad to be with Shadow," Maria says.

"Sounds very nice. I can tell how much you like him," Julie says.

Maria blushes, "Of Julie, stop teasing me."

"Hey girls," Sonic's voice shouts.

Maria and Julie-Su turn to see Sonic walking up to them.

Sonic says, "We're going to go exploring, you wanna come?"

"I love to," Maria says.

"I'm a local here as much as Knuckles so I don't need too much exploring," Julie says.

"If you say so," Maira says

Then head back to camp to see the others. Julie smiles and glad see Maria happy here.

At the campsite, Shadow is sitting on a tree branch with his arms crossed on his chest and is legs crossed laying on the branch. He looks like he is taking a nap.

He then hears Maria's voice, "Shadow. Shadow."

Shadow opens his eyes and looks down to see Maria looking up with a smile on her face.

"Hi Shadow," Maria happily says.

"Hey Maria," Shadow calmly says.

Maria asks, "Sonic and the others are going to go exploring, you wanna come with us? Also, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Shadow thinks about it, and answers, "No thank you, but make sure to stay with Sonic and the others."

"Okay. Try not to sleep too long or you'll be up all night," Maria says. Then happily smiles.

In the Forest area of Angel Island, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Might, Ray, and Maria are off exploring the area. Everyone else decide to stay at camp to relax or do some work.

"Exploring the forest is a great idea, we get to go to find some new activity," Mighty says.

"Y-yeah. I think e-exploring the island i-is a great idea," Ray says.

Maria giggles, "I never been on Angel Island before, so I'm glad to explore around the area."

"Yeah. We like it here," Mighty says.

"There are so much that goes on around the island, and many Echidnas live here," Tails says.

"Really? Do you think I get to meet there?" Maria asks with glee.

"Probably. However, there are some Echidnas you need to watch out for. Not all of them are friendly," Amy says.

"Right. I understand," Maria says.

"D-don't worry Maria. I-I'm sure the island is a-a safe place to b-be r-right now," Ray replies.

Everyone continue to walk around the forest to see what the forest part of the island has to offer them. Maria looks around to see the large trees and turns her head to see a strange flash of light.

"Hmm, what was that?" Maria asks herself.

Maria sees the strange light and becomes curious about seeing it, Maria stops in her tracks as everyone else continue to walk forward. She then begins to walk away to see what the strange light is. Maria walks for a short amount of time to come across a clearing past the trees.

She reaches the end of the forest to see a clearing full of grass, some flowers, and a lot of sunshine. Maria smiles with glee to see the bright and beautiful clearing. Suddenly, she notices something that catches her attention.

"Hmm, what is that?" Maria asks herself.

She walks over to see a campsite. There is a tent, a fireplace, a table. On and next to the table are a few supplies and science equipments. There are also five strange gold rings on it.

"Hmm, someone else must be here camping as well," Maria says to herself.

She then picks up the ring, "Wow! This ring is so pretty. I wonder what it is? Who could be here?"

Suddenly he hears someone calling out, "Maria!"

Maria turns her head to hear where the calling is coming from.

Then hears more voices calling her name, "Maria! Where are you?! Maria!"

"That's right, I forgot about my friends," Maria says to herself.

She then places hurries back to find the others. However, she forgot that she has the ring from the table back at the campsite, so she ends up placing it in her pocket.

In the forest, Sonic and the others are looking for Maria.

"Where could that girl be?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. She just up and disappeared," Amy replies.

Mighty looks up at the sky, "We better find her soon, it's already starting to get dark."

"I'm here! I'm here!" Maria calls out.

Everyone turn to see Maria hurrying to them.

"There you are. We were looking for you," Amy says.

"Sorry. I saw a strange light so I follow it. I came across a camping site over there," Maria says, pointing the way.

"Really?" Ray asks.

"Yes. I didn't see anyone at the camping site, but they have a lot of stuff over there," Maria says.

"Well, it's not safe to go to someone's camp site without asking. All the same, we're glad that you're safe," Amy says.

Maria blushes, "Again, I'm sorry I disappeared on you."

"That's okay. As long as you're okay and if you don't ran into trouble, you'll be safe. Plus, Shadow will have our ncks if anything happens to you," Sonic says.

Maria nervously laughs, "I have to agree. Although, I think Shadow can be a bit overprotective of me."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Tails mutters.

"You can say that again," Mighty replies.

After returning to the campsite, everyone are having dinner by the campfire. Shadow however is sitting by the tree away from the crowd. Maria decides to join him so he won't be alone.

"So guys, how was your exploration?" Vector asks.

"We had a good time, but I kind of wondered off when I saw a strange light," Maria says.

Shadow says, "I told you to stay with the others. You could get yourself lost. You don't know the island very well."

"I'm sorry. I also found a campsite," Maria says.

"A campsite?" Knuckles asks.

"Yes. Someone seems to be camping in the forest and there was these strange rings," Maria says.

Charmy asks, "What kind of rings are they?"

"Well… they're a gold color and the ring is large enough to be a bracelet of some kind," Maria says, describing the ring.

Espio thinks, "Hmm, could the rings actually be Warp Rings?"

"Could be, but who would be on the island?" Vector asks.

"I'm not sure. There was no one at the campsite, but I did remember seeing a lot of equipment. Maybe someone is here for work or something," Maria says.

"Could be," Ray says.

Shadow also begins to think, "That leaves one important question, who could be here besides us? And why did they have War Rings around here."

Maria asks, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but what's a Warp Ring?"

"That's right, you never saw one before. A Warp Ring is like a gold bracelet like you said, but you're able to use it to create a portal that will take you to anywhere you can think of," Knuckles says.

"Wow! That sounds amazing," Maria happily says.

"Too bad we don't have any right now. It will be much better to show you how it works," Might says.

"I wish I could see how a Warp Ring works," Maria says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to see how it works once we found one," Julie-Su says.

"If we had one now, we can go anywhere around the world. There are still cool places for us to go to and friends for you to meet. There's still G.U.N Headquarters, Casino Park Zone, Casinopolis, Meropis. Heck, there are still so many for you to see," Sonic says.

"I can't wait to see it. Shadow is already making plans for me to go to G.U.N Headquarters the next time he goes to work," Maria says.

Then worriedly says, "I hope I'll be alright going over there."

"Why? It's not like you have anything to be nervous about," Sonic says.

Shadow then pulls Sonic by the war with a stern look, "May I remind you about the last time G.U.N police forces got close to Maria."

"Shadow's right. They invaded the ARK, and well, they're the reason why Shadow and Maria had a tragic separation," Amy sternly says.

Sonic nervously laughs, "Oh, right. I forgot."

Then takes his ear away, "But you and G.U.N were able to break ties from the past. Even the Commander who was actually Maria's old friend. Abraham Tower, right?"

"Really Abe's there! I can't wait to see him. I'll be he's grown a lot since the last time I saw him!" Maria happily says.

"He's grown alright, for about fifty years worth of it," Shadow says.

"Right," Maria says.

"How about tomorrow we can start by going to Mushroom Hills on the island. They got giant mushrooms to jump on," Sonic says.

Maria happily says, "I would like that."

Late in the night, everyone are in their tents fast asleep. Maria is also sleeping in the same tent as Amy. Maria then wakes up a little and lets out a yawn. She reaches to her things and grabs a water bottle, but then something falls from her pocket. She looks at what has fallen, and gasps in shock to see the ring from the camp. She then realizes that she must have taken the ring from the campsite by mistake.

"Oh no. I… I took one of the ring. I need to give it back," Maria says.

Maria then quietly sneaks out of bed and puts her shoes and jacket on. She then slowly leaves from the campsite and hurries to find the campsite. Unaware to Maria, the campsite she has come across earlier belongs to someone who will give her troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Destructix

In the forest of Angel Island, Maria is walking late in night to find the campsite so she can return the ring to the others. She feels that she should tell the others, but she is mostly going to go to the camp drop off the ring, and get back before anyone notices.

Maria looks around, "Let's see, I remember walking that direction and the camp should be close by."

Maria walks further and further in the forest until she walks past the trees. She looks to see the same clearing with the campsite.

Maria sighs, "Good. I found it, and it doesn't seem that everyone is around."

Maria quietly walks to the camp to to the table where the rings and other supplies are. She carefully takes the ring out of her pocket and is going to place it down.

Suddenly, she hears a voice, "Well well, what do we have here? Do my eyes deceive me or if there's a young girl at my camp."

Maria looks up to see someone standing on the other side of the table. There is a white Echidna looks likes a young adult, with red rings, black eyes with gold in the middle. He has a gold diamond on his head, four gold rings on his arms and bandages on his hands. He is wearing a black cloak with gold clasp with crescent moons on it.

That causes Maria to become stunned and sweating bullets, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come snooping around! I was trying to um, give back the ring that I uh, accidently took from your camp by mistake when I came here yesterday afternoon!"

Maria then presents the ring to the Echidna, "I apologize for taking the ring from earlier. I came this way to give it back to you. Again, I'm sorry."

The Echidna doesn't say a word. He takes the ring and places it back on the table.

"I do appreciate of you returning this. I become quite curious to find one of my Warp Rings to have disappeared," the Echidna says.

Maria says in thought, "Warp Rings? Isn't that the instante teleporter that Knuckles and the others told me about."

"So, what brings a young hedgehog like you on to Angel Island?" The Echidna asks.

Maria look at him and his yellow color eyes. Something about him is making her body feel cold and speechless.

Maria manages to say, "I um, was on a camping trip with my friends at the shrine where the Master Emerald is. In fact, I should really get going. My friends will be worried if they realize I'm gone."

"Aww, but won't you say for a little while," A sinister voice says.

Maria turns her head to see someone in the dark and is right by a large ring, which is actually a Warp Ring. Then five more figures begin to come out of it. Maria can't see who the being is and squints her eyes a little to see who it is.

Confused, Maria asks, "Sonic, is that you?"

"Close blondie, but not close enough," A voice says.

"Now babe, let's not be too difficult with this little girl. She doesn't seem like the fighting type," A girl's voice says.

The two figures come out of reveal their faces. One of them is a hedgehog and is similar to Sonic. But this hedgehog has green fur, blue eyes, and has two scars on his stomach. He is wearing a black leather jacket with flames, black and green boots, and red sunglasses.

Next to him is a red color fox a with dark red hair on her head, and light yellow muzzle and on the tip of her tail. She is wearing a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, black pants and shoes with a belt, and a yellow ribbon on her hair.

Maria gulps nervously, and asks, "Who are you?"

"Names Sourge, blondie. And this is my girl, Fionna," The green hedgehog says.

The fox, Fionna asks, "So, what a little hedgehog like you doing on Angel Island with your friends? From what you said, I assume that you know Sonic."

"Um yes, I'm friends with him," Maria nervously says.

"Friends you say. Then I suppose you know Knuckles as well," The hedgehog, Scourge replies.

Maria becomes uneasy about this, "Um yes. Why do you ask? Are you um, friends with them?"

"I wouldn't call ourselves friends, but it's nice if you can hang out with us for a while," Fionna says.

"Yeah blondie. You should stick around for a while. Besides, it will be bad if they know about our presence here."

Maria nervously gulps, and says, "That does sound nice, but um, I need to get back to camp. My friends will um, become very worried if they know I'm gone."

Maria then super speed away as soon as possible.

Scourge super charges his speed, "Get back here blondie!"

Then speeds away to catch up with Maria.

Fionna sighs, "They always run away screaming."

Then turns to echidna, "Do you want us to capture that girl, Dr. Finitevus?"

"Bring that girl here before she reaches the Guardian and her friends," Finitevus says.

Running in the forest, Maria is trying to get back to the others and warn them about the Mobian. Just the, Scourge appears in front of Maria and kicks her in the stomach sending her down on her back.

Maria holds up as she clutches her stomach, "Ow!"

"That's what you get for trying to run. How about you be a good little girl and come with us, or are we going to have to do this the hard way," Scourge says.

Maria scrambles onto her feet and starts running away as she screams, "AAAAAHHHHHH! SHADOW!"

Her screaming ends up being heard across the island. At the camp, Shadow hears the scream and quickly get up. Then exits the camp to see what is going on. Sonic and the others come out of the tens to hear the screaming.

"What was that?" Vector asks.

"I don't know, it sounded like a scream," Sonic says.

Amy comes out of the tent in a panic, "Guys! Maria, she's gone!"

Julie-Su begins to suspect, "You don't think that was Maria screaming just now."

Suddenly, Shadow speeds off on his rocket shoes and into the forest.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Shadow can tell when Maria's in trouble," Vector says.

Knuckles says, "Come on we gotta go after him."

Everyone head off into the forest to find Maria and see what's wrong. The way Shadow has storm off, they suspect Maria is in trouble.

In the forest, Maria is running as fast as she can away from the hedgehog. Scourge is not far behind and is actually having fun chasing the poor girl like this.

Scourge laughs, "You can't get away from me and my team that easily. I'm sure my friends wouldn't want to leave so soon before we have a chat. Besides, you haven't met the rest of my Destructix Crew."

Maria continues to run as she feels tear around her. She doesn't know what to do. She knows that she needs to get back to camp and warn the others. Suddenly, a Warp Ring appears and a giant brown gorilla comes out of it. The gorilla is wearing a green army helmet, pants, black boots, a large straps of bags hanging over his shoulder, and a green armband with a yellow symbol.

"I suggest you don't run little girl," The gorilla says.

Scourge comes forward, and says, "Meet Sgt. Simian."

Maria begins to run in a different direction. But then another Warp Ring appears, and a green frog appears. This frog is wearing a white scarf, a light brown pilot hat, with matching pants, elbow pads, and boots.

"Hi hi hi! Cutie cutie cutie! Name's Flying Frog, and I like to play with you," The frog happily says.

Maria isn't having and tries running to a different direction. Just then, another Warp Ring appears, and two more Mobians come out.

One of them is a blue hawk with a yellow beak. He's wearing a red hairband with matching gloves, and boots with yellow buckles on it. He is also wearing a light blue belt over his shoulder.

The second one is a beige lynx with black hair and fur on the ears. He is wearing blue boots and gloves.

"I'm Lightning Lynx, you won't be able to run from a ninja that easily," The Lynx says.

The Hawk smirks, "Predator Hawk, kiddie."

Maria becomes so cared to find herself surrounded by many Mobian who are rough and dangerous.

"Um listen, maybe we can find some common grounds. I understand that you don't want me to snoop around and I promise not to do that," Maria scaredly says.

Just then, Flying pulls her into a hug, "Sorry girlie girlie, but we can't let you go that easily. Aren't you the most cutie, adorable, blondie blonde, blue sky color eyes and soft haired hedgehog you ever seen."

"Um, thank you?" Maria says, confused.

Just them the Echidna, Dr. Finitevus comes walking in.

Scourge turns to him, "Well, we caught the girls. What do you think we should do with her?"

Flying comes over hugging Maria, "Oh please can we keep her boss? She can be our mascot or our newest Destructix member. I'll feed her, take her for walks and name her Teddy."

"Knock it off Flying. We don't need your brand of crazy for tonight. Besides, only Dr. Spooky gets to decide," Scourge says rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

A spear made of Chaos Energy wails to the group and explode, but they all quickly doge out of the way.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "HEY!"

Everyone run to see Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles who have anger, especially Shadow.

Knuckles angrily shouts, "You let go of Maria, Right Now!"

"Great. Just what we need, Sonic, the Knucklehead, and stripes," Scourge says.

Shadow suddenly teleports to where Flying is and punches him in the face, and making him drop Maria. Shadow grabs Maria and teleports himself and Maria to the others.

"Hey! That's my little teddy!" Flying screams.

"Teddy?" Sonic asks.

Shadow looks at Maria, and asks, "Are you alright."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I never meant to cause trouble. I-I accidentally took one of their rings and was going to give it back and head back to camp. They then start to gang up on me because I told them I was friends with you. Why are they being so mean?" Maria says, as she begins to shed tears.

"Because they are nothing but jerks," Knuckles says.

Sonic says, "Not cool Scourge, ganging up on an innocent girl and making her cry."

"Aww, cry me a river. I think it's a good thing you came. Now it's time for some pay back," Scourge says, evilly smiles.

Scourge then spin dashes and hits Sonic on the stomach. Then is hit to the tree. That's when Amy and the others arrive to see what has happen.

Amy gasps, "Sonic!"

Shadow then takes Maria and hides her behind the bushes.

Shadow says, "Stay down. I'll take care of this."

"Okay," Maria says with a nod.

Julie-Su who is with Cream, Cheese, and Tails, comes over, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks," Shadow replies.

Then leaves to join in with the fight. Shadow manages to strikes a punch at Predator. Sonic and Scourge are at a showdown, spin dashing each other. Espio, Vector, and Charmy attack Lightning, but Espio and Lighting are evenly match considering they're ninjas. Mighty, Ray, and Knuckles battle out with Flying Frog, but the Frog has some strange tricks up his sleeves. Amy Is trying to smack Fionna after the way the fox has toyed with Sonic and Tails , everything is turning into a very hard brawl against the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the Destructix.

Hiding behind the bushes, Julie-Su is watching Maria, Tails, Cream and Cheese.

Maria sadly says, "I'm sorry. I never meant to cause so much trouble."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have knows that the ring you found belongs to Finitevus," Julie says.

"What are we gonna so? What if they find us?" Cream scaredly asks.

"Chap chao," Cheese says from Cream's arms.

Tails says, "Don't worry, I'm sure Sonic and the others will do fine. They battle with the Destructix before, and I'm sure they can beat them again."

"I hope so. Shadow didn't seem too happy with them," Maria worriedly says in thought.

Everyone continue to look out for signs of trouble. However, they're unaware what something begins to open under their feet. A gold ring appears, and enlarges to open a portal. Everyone scream as they fall through the ring. Cheese manages to fly long enough to see the ring closing from beneath him.

Cheese panaics, "Chao chao chao chao chao!"

The flys to the others. Back at the fight, Sonic and the others continue to fight with the Destructix. Suddenly, Scourge opens a warp ring.

Scourge kicks Sonic off, and laughs, "See you around Sonic, hope you don't mind we have a few of your friends over."

The other Destructix smack and all run through the portal. Soon, they all disappeared.

"What was that about?" Knuckles asks.

"What did he mean having a few of our friends over?" Amy asks.

Suddenly, Cheese flies over in a panic.

"What's wrong Cheese?" Amy asks.

"And where are the others?" Sonic asks

Cheese then grabs one of Shadow's inhibitor wristbands and place it on the ground. He shows that he ends up going through the ring.

Espio suspects, "If I have to translate, Cheese is saying that a mysterious ring open and the others got sucked in."

"Chao chao," Cheese answers with a nod.

Shadow clutches his fist, "That means, those creeps took Maria and the others."

"And Finitevus must have caught them while we were gone. He took Julie-Su too!" Knuckles says in anger.

Amy gasps, "And he took Cream too."

Sonic says, "Don't worry, we'll find them and we'll get those creeps after what they did. Nobody messes with my little buddy."

"Right," Knuckles says.

Shadow grits his teeth and clutches his fist in anger. Then says in thought, "Don't worry Maria, I'll save you and I'll make those guys pay for what they did."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Maria's Hope Shadow's Rage

Trapped in a jail cell, Julie-Su has been banging and kicking at the steel door trying to break out. As she bangs and kicks, she continues to make loud clanging sounds. Cream is sad and scared about being trapped, but Maria gives her hugs for reassurance. Tails is also sitting next to them.

Tails turns to Julie-Su, "Julie-Su, can you stop banging on the door. You've been trying it for two hours, the door is not going to open."

"But we can't be stuck here forever. Knuckles is going to flip when they he finds out we've been captured," Julie-Su says.

Maria sighs, "I'm worried on how the others will be upset when they find out about this, especially Shadow. He must be worried by now."

"Personally, I think Shadow will be furious when he realized Finitevus captured us," Tails says.

"Yeah. Knuckles told me about how much Shadow cares of you and how protective he is of you. I'm sure, Shadow is going to destroy Finitevus and the Destructix for pulling this stunt," Julie-Su says, angrily.

Cream sadly sighs, and says, "I wanna go home."

"Me too. But don't worry, I'm sure that Shadow and the others are trying to come up with a plan to save us," Maria says, with a smile.

Back at the Shrine near the altar of the Master Emerald, Sonic and the others are trying to think of a way to rescue their captured friend. All except Shadow, he is too busy trying to pound on the ground with anger.

Vector says, "Shadow, stop trying to crush the ground. You're starting to make me nervous."

Shadow grabs Vector by the chain necklace and pulls him down to his face.

With anger, Shadow shouts, "I don't care! Maria has been captured, and we're just sitting here! That mad scientist and his posse are going to pay for this!"

Then he throws Vector to the ground. Charmy, Might, Ray, and Espio gather together behind in fear.

"Shadow has completely lost his mind," Mighty says.

"I-I-I n-n-n-ever seen h-h-h-him this a-a-a-a-angry b-b-b-before," Ray scaredly says.

"I don't see what his problem is. Maria is with Julie-Su and the others. It probably good that she's with friends and not herself. Why is he flipping out?" Vector asks with a ground.

Espio bluntly says, "Probably because Shadow doesn't want to lose Maria like what happened 50 years ago. You know, when G.U.N soldiers attacked the ARK and shot Maria. It caused Shadow to be so horrified and shocked, that it was so replaced with anger and vengeance for Maria. Now that he has her back, he swore that he doesn't want to lose her. He is angry at Finitevus and the Destructix For kidnapping her, and mad at himself for unable to save her from this ordeal."

"I hate to say it, but you're right. Shadow is so into protecting Maria, that he flips whenever she's in some kind of danger," Sonic says.

"I'm surprised you're not upset. They not only has Maria, they captured Julie-Su, Cream, and Tails," Knuckles says.

"I'm not happy about Tails being captured, but I'm not going ballistic like Shadow is," Sonic replies.

"Shadow is just worried about Maria. It's completely understandable," Amy says.

"I'm worried about Cream too. Even Cheese is worried," Amy says.

"Chao chao," Cheese sadly replies.

"Don't worry Cheese, we'll find Cream and the others. We just need to find a place to look," Sonic says.

Knuckles says, "I do remember that he has a lab in Sandopolis on Angel Island. I don't know if he still uses it, but it's worth a try."

"Anything is possible. I saw we have a look," Mighty says.

"Only one problem. That lab is far from here, and we don't have any means of transportation," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We're also out of Warp Rings so we can't teleport ourselves there," Charmy adds.

Sonic and the others begin to think as they try to think of a way to get to Sandopolis. Shadow is still busy being furious about Maria being stolen away. However, he is able to hear the conversation. Suddenly, Shadow has an idea. He hurries inside the tent to get something. Then Shadow comes back outside the ten with a red Chaos Emerald in his hand.

Shadow presents it to everyone, "How about we use this to help us get there?"

"A Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asks.

"I found it during my mission, which is classified," Shadow says.

"I get it. We can use the emerald to teleport us to where Maria and the others are," Charmy says.

"But won't it work if you have a clear location to where a person can teleport too," Mighty replies.

Knuckles says, "I know what that place looks like. We all just need to gather and I'll think of the location."

All of them gather together and take each other's hand.

Shadow shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Then everyone disappeared in a blink of an eyes. Soon enough, everyone arrive at the sandy party of Angel Island surrounded by ancient ruins.

"There we are, Sandopolis," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. The sooner we find Maria, the sooner I'm going to tear those creeps apart," Shadow angrily says. Then begins to walk ahead.

Everyone look at each other with confused and concern about Shadow's anger continues to rise.

Mighty whispers, "I think Shadow is starting to become more angry every second."

"The sooner we rescue our friends, the sooner we can get out of this place," Vector says.

Espio says, "First, we need to find out where they are, and then come up with a strategy plan. We don't know how much security Finitevus will have."

"Not to mention the Destructix are with him, so they'll be a bigger problem," Sonic says.

"So um, how are we going to find the others?" Charmy asks.

"I know where his lab is," Knuckles says.

Everyone begin to follow Knuckles to where the lab is Shadow is close to the front with furry in his eyes.

In thought, Shadow angrily says, "If I so much as see a scratch on her, those Destructix are dead."

Meanwhile, Julie-Su has tired herself out from kicking and banging on the steel door and is sitting next to Tails. Maria is still hugging Cream to comfort her. Cream is starting to get scared and wants to go back home.

"It's no use, we're stuck in this room with no way out," Julie-Su says.

Cream sadly says, "Not even Maria's Chaos Energy works."

"Yeah. How come it's not working?" Maria asks.

"It's probably because Finitevus made this room the same material like the energy syphon shackles," Julie-Su says.

"Right you are girl," A voice says.

The four turn their heads to see the red and light yellow color fox with a smirk on her face.

Tails is shocked to see her, "Fionna!"

"You know her?" Maria asks.

"It's a long story. She used to be a Freedom Fighter before she hooked up with Scourge and join the Destructix," Tails says.

"Used to be a Freedom Fighter?" Maria asks.

"Yes, but I rather be with my man, Scourge," Fionna says.

"Why are you here?" Julie-Su sternly asks.

"Checking how the prisoners are doing. I also like to meet your blonde friend there," Fionna says.

"I think she means you," Cream replies.

Julie-Su asks, "Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trouble of Exposed Past

Walking around in the ancient ruins of Sandopolis, Shadow is constantly searching for here Maria could he taken. Sonic and the others are searching too, but are also trying their best to keep up with Shadow. Shadow is on a mission now.

Charmy sighs, "We've been looking for hours now, we're not going to find this lab."

"That's because you all are looking around in the wrong places. We need to head to that pyramid, and make sure Finitevus and the Destructix don't have any idea that we're here," Knuckles says.

"I'm worried about Shadow. He's been like this for a while now," Vector says.

Sonic sighs, "I hate to say it, but I think it's because Maria is being held prisoner by the enemy."

"It's more than just that, Shadow also doesn't want to have the repeat to what happened at the ARK. What happened fifty years ago really upset him that he wanted to destroy the world on Maria's behalf," Espio says.

"I never knew how much Maria means to him. After what you told us, I felt really sorry for them both. They were good friends, and ended up with a horrible separation. It makes me feel really sad," Saffron says.

"I have to agree. I know how hard it was when I was separated from my sister and thought she died. I also thought the same way about you Ray," Mighty says.

"I-I remember. I w-w-was t-trapped between z-z-zones," Ray replies.

"And I'm glad that you're back with us now. I'm sure Shadow felt the same way when Maria came back," Mighty says.

Shadow walks towards the others and look at them. What they haven't known is that Shadow has been hearing the conversation.

Shadow sighs, "I'm… I'm sorry for how I'm acting. I'm just."

"It's okay Shadow. We know how much you're worried about Maria. Don't worry, we're going to get her back. We'll get them all back," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. We're going to teach Scourge and those creeps a lesson they'll never forget," Sonic says.

Shadow shows a smirk on his face, "Right."

"So where do we go now?" Charmy asks.

Knuckles looks at the pyramid that is close by, "We need to head there. That is where mostly likely that Finitevus and the Destructix are at."

"Then let's go find them, and rescue our friends," Sonic says.

Shadow cracks his knuckles, "And we'll teach these creeps a lesson they'll never forget."

Still trapped in the cell, Julie-Su, Maria, Tails, and Cream are getting tired having to sit in the room without anything to do. They all sigh sadly and wish there is something they can do in the hope of escape.

"Alright, we need to find a way to get out of here. I know that Knuckles and the others are trying to find us, but we need to get out ourselves," Julie-Su says.

"You're right. We can't just sit here and do nothing," Tails says.

Maria asks, "What we need to do?"

"I wish I knew what to do about this. I'm getting hungry," Cream says.

"Don't worry Cream, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Although, I don't know what we can do," Maria says, scratching her chin.

Just then, the four hear something getting unlocked and the door of their cell open. Before they can react, a green arm grabs Maria by her arm and pulls her out of the cell. Then the door closes and it locks from the outside. Julie-Su, Tails, and Cream look dumbfounded about it.

"Uh, what just happened?" Tails asks.

"No idea," Julie-Su answers.

"Um, what that the frog just now?" Cream asks.

Both Julie-Su and Tails groan, "Oh no!"

In one of the room, Scourge and the Destructix are bored and doing their own thing. They are still waiting for Dr. Finitevus to give them their next order of business.

Scourge annoyedly says, "Urgh! This is so boring! I was hoping to crush Sonic and his doppy friends to the ground, not sit around doing nothing."

"Now babe, you agree that we work on Finitevus for one last job that is needed to be taken care of. Plus, you'll be able to beat Sonic and his friends soon enough. As long as they arrive here," Fiona says, stretching her arms.

"We just need to be patient, and keep up our strength and ability for battle," Simion says.

Scourge groans, "Fine. I'll wait."

"Hmm, have anyone know where Flying is?" Lighting wonders.

Predator says, "Yeah. He didn't came back with us, so where could that freak gone off to?"

"I think I hear him coming," Lightining says.

Just then, the door is kicked open with Flying's foot up. Then walks into the room with Maria in his arms.

"Hello guys, I bought yourself a little guest with us. I brought sweet Teddy to hang out with us," Flying happily says. Then snuggles her like a teddy bear.

"Um, excuse me, but my name is Maria," Maria shyly speaks up.

"Why you bring her here?! She supposed to be in the cell with the other prisoners!" Scourge demands.

"But Scourge, she is so cutie cutie patootie," Flying says, and has Maria close to Scourge's have.

"Flying. She's not a doll for you to dress up. Plus, Finitevus will not be pleased when he finds out you took one of the prisoners out of the cell," Fiona says.

"It's not like she can get away that easily," Flying says.

"He actually has a point, the place is surrounded by security and traps, it's no like this girl has any chance of escaping," Predator says.

Fiona sighs, "I know, but still we should at least be careful with this girl. And you better not let Shadow catch you with her, or you'll be in hot water."

"Why you think that? It's not like she's special to him," Scourge asks.

"Actually, she's more special to him than we think, especially for how ballistic he got when he saw us with her," Fiona says.

"I remember it, you know anything about her?" Simion asks.

"You could say that. Turns out that some of the rumors are true. This girl name is Maria Robotnik that is supposed to be dead before her grandfather perform an experiment that saved her life and turned her into a hedgehog. Turns now, she means a lot to Shadow and gets violent when she's endanger. That is why we tried to fight us because he wants to protect her," Fiona says.

"Well,who have thunk it. Shadz has a girlfriend," Scourge says with a smirk.

Lighting looks at Maria, "Robotnik? By any chance are you related to Dr. Eggman."

"That's what everyone been telling me, but it's true. Although, I barely knew him, I lived in the ARK my whole life so I don't know about any relatives until I met Eggman," Maria shyly says.

"How a girl like you is related to Eggman, I'll never know," Scourge says to himself.

"I must say, that surely is an interesting information," A sister voice says.

Maria and the Destructix look to see Finitevus has enter the room.

"Who would have that that a young girl like you can be related to the man that is trying to take over this planet," Finitevus says.

"Um, well, it's uh not like I know so much about it. I'm still not entirely sure about why he wants to take over the planet. Other then what the others told me," Maris nervously says.

"Yeah. So Doc, why you decided to come here" Scourge questions.

"I have a little job for you. Turns out that the Guardian and his friends have came here to rescue their friends. Istill have some research to work on. I need you to take care of them until I'm finish," Finitevus says.

Scourge smirks, "Sounds good to me. I'll be able to crash that hedgehog and his friends."

"Alright Flying, it's time for Maria to be returned to her friends," Fiona says.

"Not quite," Finitevus says.

Fiona turns to the Echidna with a confused look, "Okay? Why?"

"Well hearing her story, I'm quite curious as to how this grandfather of hers is able to turn a human into this form. Besides, I can sense Chaos Energy within her. I like to do a few 'experiments' on her," Finitevus says.

"Experiment? He wants to perform an experiment on me," Maria asks in though.

Maria gulps in reply, and worried on how he is planning on doing it.

Outside the pyramid, Knuckles and the others are able to make it there, and look to see there is no way in. Knuckles bangs on the entrance of the pyramid, and falls forward.

"Alright, let's get inside and save the others before those goons try something," Sonic says.

"Let's get moving. The sooner we find them, the sooner I can get Maria out of this place," Shadow says, walking ahead of the group.

"Shadow, wait for us!" Charmy says.

Everyone hurry to catch up with Shadow as they walk through the pyramid. They look around to see the ancient and yet, kind of advance structure inside. Shadow stops to hear something swooping towards them. Before Shadow can sense the attack, Lighting appears punches him, and sends him back. Shadow manages to get up and punches him back. Lightning jumps up and lands on the ground. Now Lighting is joined by the Destructix.

"Hello chumps, glad that you decides to come by. I was hoping we can finish what we started, "Scourge says. Then maniacally laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friend Rescue Success

Shadow, Sonic, and the others look to see they have been confronted by Scourge and the Destructix. The heroes glare at them in anger knowing that they still have their friends.

"Alright Scourge, we want to know where our friends are!" Sonic says.

"Relax, your friends are safely locked up in a cell somewhere," Scourge says.

Shadow angrily demands, "Where is Maria?!"

"The kid is safe, but not sure for how long," Scourge says with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asks with a glare.

"You'll have to fight me and find out," Scourge says.

Scourge super speed towards Shadow. Shadow skates to Scourge and they both counter each other with a spin dash. Sonic and the others look to see Shadow is fighting against Scourge harder than what he usually does.

Espio says, "We need to find the others."

"Right. Espio you, Might and Ray look to where Julie-Su and the others are being held. The rest of us will deal with them," Vector says.

"Right," Espio says.

Espio, Might, and Ray head off to find Julie-Su and the others. Simian is about to charge at them, but Sonic spin dashes at him, giving the others room to go down the hall. Sonic and the others begin to fight off the Destructix while Shadow and Scourge have a one on one battle.

In a lab, full of machines, a metal table, and a desk full of paper. Maria however is not having fun. She is walking back towards the wall with a scared look on her face as Finitevus approaches her.

"Come now child, there's no need to be afraid," Finitevus says.

"Um, I'm good. I I don't think I like to be experimented on," Maria nervously says.

Finitevus smirks, "Sorry little girl, but you don't have much of a choice."

The white echidna lifts his hand and creates a dark aura around it. Maria becomes more scared to see the very end approaching her. Maria continues to walk backward to he him coming closer to her.

"Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit," Finitevus says.

Maria becomes so scared that she screams and uses her super speed to leave the room quickly. Finitevus smirks and decides to have a little fun with her.

Maria continues to run down the hall as she screams, "SHADOW!"

Maria screams so loud that it can be heard from all over the pyramid. Soon enough, it reaches Shadow's hear.

"Maria?" Shadow asks.

Scourge lands close to Shadow on his feet, and says, "Well, it looks like she's not going to make this easy for her."

"Why's that?" Shadow asks.

"Let's just say that Maria is going to be Doc's new test subject," Scourge says, showing his sharp teeth.

"He's going to what?!" Shadow angrily asks, gritting his teeth.

Shadow becomes so enraged that the Chaos Energy is flowing around his body.

Charmy asks, "Uh Shadow, are you okay."

"Experimenting on Maria is he," Shadow says gritting his teeth.

He then shouts, "I'll kill him!"

Everyone around the are flinch in fright, even Scourge and the Destructix are feeling uneasy about Shadow expressing his anger. Shadow is not going to let Maria become an experiment for anyone, not even Finitevus.

Meanwhile, Espio, Mighty, and Ray look around for Julie-Su and the others.

"Julie-Su! Tails!" Mighty calls out.

"Cream!" Ray adds.

Just then, they hear Julie-Su's voice, "Guys, we're over here."

The three look to see Julie-Su's hand waving past the bars. They run over to see Julie-Su, Tails, and Cream locked in the cell.

Might says, "Move out of the way everyone, I'm going to open the door."

Julie and the others move far back of their cell. Espio and Ray move away. Might grabs the bars and yanks the door off of the door way, and places it on the ground. Julie-Su and the others hurry out.

"Glad to see you guys," Tails says.

"So are we, but where's Maria?" Mighty asks.

"That creep Flying took her," Julie-Su answers.

"Aww great, now we gotta find her before Shadow flips," Mighty says.

Suddenly they hear an explosion, follow by a familiar scream of fright. The six becomes shocked to hear this, and know this could mean bad news.

In a different part of the hall, Maria has fallen to the ground and is trying to get up. Finitevus stands a few feet away from her with his hand admitting what is actually Chaos Energy.

Maria covers her eyes, and asks in thought, "What am I going to do? If I don't do something soon, I'll be finished. I won't be able to be with Shadow."

Maria then remembers all the time she has with him when they used to live on the ARK and now living in Mobius.

She then hears Finitevus says, "Don't worry little girl, my little research won't be too much. It will hurt a little, but it will be worth something."

Maria turns to face him on her feet. With tears coming out of her eyes, she screams and throws multiple Chaos Spears at him, but mostly on the ground. Maria then runs away in fright.

Maria says, "I need to get out of here and find the others. I also need to find Shadow."

Maria continues to run away for her life. Suddenly, a warp ring appears and a powerful chaos energy flies through, hitting the ground where Maria is going to step on. Tjhen Maria flies back and land on her front body on the ground. Finitevus walks out of the ring and firmly faces Maria who is still on the ground.

"I am losing my patience girl, surrender and get it over with," Finitevus says.

He then begins to make an attack on Maria.

Suddenly someone shouts, "Hold it!"

Maria looks up and amazed to see a familiar face and hears him say, "I refused to let you hurt her. I refuse to let anyone hurt her as long as I'm alive. I promised to protect her."

Maria sits up to see Shadow standing in front of her.

"You sure have big talk for a small hedgehog. You should know that you shouldn't interfere with something that isn't any of your business," Finitevus says.

"Stopping you and saving Maria is my business. I won't allow you to hurt her any further," Shadow says.

"Shadow," Maria quietly says.

Shadow turns to Maria and picks her up.

He then glares at Finitevus and says, "Don't let me catch you near her again, or you'll really regret is."

Then Shadow skates off without saying another word.

Back at the entrance of the pyramid and meeting up with the others. The group are waiting for Shadow. After Shadow's destructive attack on the Destructix, they think it's best to leave the rest to Shadow. Luckily, Shadow is able to return to the others with Maria in her arms.

"Hey Shadow, nice of you to finally join us," Knuckles says.

"Are you okay Mara?" Cream asks.

"I'm okay. Shadow rescued me before he can um, use his Chaos energy on me or something," Maria says, and on the verge of tears.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? Scourge said Finitevus wanted to perform an experiment on you, Shadow asks.

"I admit, he was. He could sense Chaos Energy from within me. I didn't even what to think what kind of experiment he has for me," Maria says.

"It's okay now. So let's get out of here," Shadow says.

"If you say so," Sonic says.

After leaving Sandopolis, they all return to the Master Emerald Shrine to relax and finish with their camping trip. Shadow is not going to take chances with Maria getting herself into danger so he decides to keep a closer eye on her. While everyone are getting things for dinner, Maria is laying down in her tent with Shadow sitting next to her.

Maria says, "Shadow, thank you for saving me. And… and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Shadow asks.

"For getting myself into trouble in the first place. I shouldn't have gone back to the ten so late at night, or at least ask one of you to come with me," Maria says.

Shadow sighs, "Maria, I know that you were just trying to be nice, but you do need to understand that there are dangerous being in this world."

"Like Dr. Eggman, Eclipse, and Scourge the Hedgehog?" Maria asks.

"Exactly. With problems like them, it's not safe for you to be on your own. I know you were fine in some situations, but well," Shadow says. Then stops talking.

Maria hugs Shadow, "I know. I'm glad that you saved me, and how brave you were to stop the Destructix. I think that what they're called."

"To true, but to be honest. I maybe angry, upset, and annoyed, I was also scared," Shadow says.

He then puts his hand on Maria, "I was afraid that I might lose you."

"It's okay Shadow, everyone gets scared sometimes. I'm just happy you saved me and the others. What I learned, that was courage really means. Being afraid and standing up to it," Maria says.

Maria yawns, "I'm so tired."

"You should rest, you were up all night and was locked in a cell for a while now," Shadow says.

Maria lays down, and closes her eyes to get some sleep. Shadow looks to see Maria is fast asleep. He shows a calm smile and places his hand on her head. Soon enough,Shadow ends up falling asleep as well. They both end up with a long hard day, and glad that it's over and they are together again.


End file.
